Antiseptic preparation of patients for surgery conventionally includes a 3-10 minute scrubbing of the affected area with a soap solution followed by the application of a water-soluble antiseptic paint solution.
Over the years, devices have been developed in an attempt to control solution delivery, and to reduce the time required for application of antiseptic solutions. In particular, the Duraprep™ products commercially available from 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn. have enjoyed commercial success by providing controlled, convenient application.
Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,327, describes a liquid applicator that incorporates a rigid, porous metering insert to regulate the flow rate of liquid disposed between the applicator hollow elongate member and a foam sponge covering a major orifice of the hollow elongate member. The liquid to be dispensed is contained in a rupturable reservoir removably affixed at the other major orifice of the hollow elongate member. Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,084, further discloses a liquid applicator where the liquid is contained in a frangible ampoule inside the body of the applicator. This ampoule is supported and protected by a deformable element that prevents unintentional breakage of the ampoule from impacts during storage and handling before use. The applicator is actuated by pushing at least a portion of the frangible ampoule through an aperture in the deformable element and into contact with a means for breaking the ampoule. Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,784 describes an applicator system including a distributor element and a collapsible container of surgical prep solution.
While these products have provided a considerable advance, applicators that provide more uniform fluid delivery and/or increased speed of fluid delivery are needed.